The Muggle Box Is Singing To Me!
by Chibi Cheesecake
Summary: Ron's dad brings home a Muggle boom box, bewitched to play boy band romance songs. Will Ron go insane, or discover his feelings toward a certain someone? Rated for Ron's potty mouth.


The Muggle Box Is Singing To Me!  
  
Tenshi bakeru's (Mojobubbles and Yami Mojobubbles) first Harry Potter fanfic!  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own Harry Potter or any of the songs that the "Muggle box" sings. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
There is a dark room, a single candle burning on a table next to a large chair.  
  
"Konnichiwa, minna-san," says a voice from the chair. The chair swivels around to reveal a girl, with shoulder length wavy blonde-brown hair and blue-green eyes, wearing navy blue glasses. She snaps her fingers, and another girl appears next to her. This girl is identical to the first girl, except she has violet eyes instead of the blue-green ones.  
  
"Mojobububuresu desu," the girl in the chair says. "Chinkyaku!" Then she decides that a lot of the readers out there do not speak Japanese, and switches to English again. "Welcome, visitors, to my Fanfiction Lair! For those of you who don't speak any Japanese at all, I said, "Hello, everyone! I'm Mojobubbles. Welcome, visitors!" She is holding a raccoon Beanie Baby and stroking it, calling it "Bakura, my prrrrrreeeeeeeeeccccccccccciiiiiiiiiiiioooooooooouuuuuuuuusssssssssssss."  
  
The second girl rolls her eyes. "Hikari..."  
  
"I know, Yami!" Mojobubbles snaps. "Just let me and Bakura have our moments alone!" She continues to stroke the Beanie Baby.  
  
Hikari? Yami? What does it mean? To a stranger, these words may mean nothing, but to Mojobubbles and Yami Mojobubbles, they mean a lot, for Mojobubbles and Yami Mojobubbles are obsessive fans of Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
But why do you give a shit that they're Yu-Gi-Oh! fans?  
  
"You see," Mojobubbles says, tapping her fingers together like Mr. Burns on The Simpsons, "my plan is coming together perfectly. With this story, all the pieces are in place. It is time, almost time, to unleash a new fanfic upon fanfiction.net." She stops, pausing dramatically. "I will write/post...a YU-GI-OH!/HARRY POTTER CROSSOVER! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!"  
  
"So....this is a prequel of sorts..well, it's not." Y. Mojobubbles struggles for the right words. "If you don't read this, then you will most likely be lost in a lot of parts. But it's still very nice, even if you don't plan to read the Yu-Gi-Oh!/Harry Potter crossover when it's posted. In other words, there are no Yu-Gi-Oh! references in this."  
  
"Very sorry if this explanation bored the hell out of you, but it was essential that this was explained." Mojobubbles hangs her head in apology. Then she perks up. "With that said, let's get on with the fic!"  
  
Y. Mojobubbles: BTW, this is Ron's POV, and ~~blah blah~~ is song lyrics.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I was working on my homework when my dad came home. I was working on an essay for potions, and was to describe the difference between a Withering Potion and a Decaying Draft. (Mojobubbles: I made that up! WHOOT!) It made no sense at all to me.  
  
"I have come to the conclusion that teachers are ignorant, evil beings who think we have no lives of our own and enjoy doing homework," I declared, throwing down my quill. (Mojobubbles: That's my quote! WHOOT-again!)  
  
It was the summer, and Harry was un-reachable at the Dursley's, and Hermione was abroad in America. I sighed. If Harry was with me, I could rant about how unfair teachers are. If I had Hermione with me, I could actually finish the damn thing...  
  
I sighed again and looked at the picture Colin Creevy had taken of Harry, me, and Hermione in the end of our second year, at the feast/party that had been thrown when Harry and me had gone down into the Chamber Of Secrets.  
  
And then, last year, we had almost lost Harry, to He-Who-Must-Not-Be- Named/You-Know-Who. I wouldn't admit it, but, really, my friends meant a lot more to me than I show.  
  
I was rudely jerked out of my thoughts, when I heard the screen door slam downstairs. My dad was home from work; I would ask him about the potions essay.  
  
But I forgot about that when I saw what my dad had. He was carrying some sort of black box, covered in knobs and buttons. "Dad," I asked, "what is that?"  
  
He struggled inside, using his foot to open the screen door, since his hands were full with the black box thingy.  
  
"It's a Muggle..thing," he replied. "It was bewitched to play romance songs from bands made up of only boys. A lot of them were American, and it annoyed the Muggle who owned it that she sold it and it ended up in our department. Didn't see the harm in it, so I thought I'd bring it home." He looked around rather nervously. "Ron, don't tell your mum about this, you know how she feels about-"  
  
"Don't tell me /what/, Arthur?"  
  
Whoops, my mum had just come in and after nearly fifteen years with her, I noticed all the telltale signs she was getting pissed. I figured I had better get out of there. Didn't want to get stuck in the crossfire.  
  
My parents argued over the box for a while, and my mum reluctantly agreed it could stay. My dad promised to take it out to his shed full of Muggle crap, but I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't keep that promise.  
  
************************  
  
I sat straight up in bed, and looked around. The clock downstairs was chiming midnight, but that had never woken me up before. No, what had woken me up was music. I crawled out of bed, and went closer to the sound. It was that black Muggle box, and it was /singing/.  
  
~~I'm doing this tonight  
  
you're probably gonna start a fight  
  
I know this can't be right  
  
hey baby come on  
  
I loved you endlessly  
  
and you weren't there for me so now it's time to leave and make it alone  
  
I know that I can't take no more  
  
it ain't no lie  
  
I wanna see you out that door  
  
baby bye bye bye bye bye  
  
Don't wanna be a fool for you  
  
just another player in your game for two  
  
you may hate me but it ain't no lie  
  
baby bye bye bye bye bye~~  
  
Mesmerized with the box, I pushed a button on it. The song /changed/.  
  
~~Be courageous and be brave  
  
And in my heart you'll always stay  
  
Forever young, forever young  
  
May good fortune be with you, may your guiding light be strong  
  
Build a stairway to heaven with a prince or a vagabond  
  
And may you never love in vain  
  
And in my heart you will always remain  
  
Forever young, forever young,  
  
Forever Young, forever young~~  
  
But how did I turn it off? Desperately, I poked the buttons on the box, hoping to shut it off. Finally, it did. Shaking my head, I went back to bed. I'd tell my dad about it in the morning.  
  
*************************************  
  
"Dad?"  
  
"Yes, Ron?" he asked, sipping his coffee.  
  
"Um, last night, that Muggle box you brought home, it started..singing," I said. "And, uh, I don't know why." He looked up at me.  
  
"Really? Let's have a look," he said, putting his coffee cup in the sink.  
  
He walked up to the box, and poked it. Then took out his wand, and poked it some more, muttering stuff to himself now and then.  
  
To tell you the truth, I don't think he had a fricking clue what he was doing.  
  
"There," my dad said, standing up. "That should do it."  
  
"Ok, Dad," I said, rolling my eyes. He didn't notice.  
  
"Whoops, going to be late for work," he said, running back downstairs. "See you tonight!"  
  
It started singing again, when I was working on my Transfiguration homework. I jumped, but wasn't that surprised. I went into the hall, and listened.  
  
~~I'm falling even more in love with you  
  
Letting go of all I've held onto  
  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
  
I'm living for the only thing I know  
  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
  
And I don't know what I'm diving into  
  
Just hanging by a moment here with you~~  
  
This one wasn't as bad as the first song last night. I listened for a moment, then the song ended. And then, some guy started /talking/. He said something like, "That was 'Hanging By A Moment' from Lifehouse!"  
  
I completely freaked. Now it was talking?! I poked some button, desperate to make it stop talking. The song changed.  
  
~~We live our lives on different sides,  
  
But we keep together you and I  
  
Just live our lives, stigmatized  
  
We'll live our lives, we'll take the punches every day  
  
We'll live our lives I know we're gonna find our way  
  
I believe in you  
  
Even if no one understands  
  
I believe in you, and I don't really give a damn  
  
If we're stigmatized  
  
We live our lives on different sides  
  
But we keep together you and I  
  
We live our lives on different sides,  
  
We'll take the punches every day  
  
We're gonna live our lives  
  
Gotta live our lives  
  
We're gonna live our lives  
  
We're gonna live our lives, gonna live our lives,  
  
Stigmatized~~  
  
That had been a pretty cool song. Then, another guy started talking, and I realized that the talking must have been pretty normal. "You just heard 'Stigmatized' by The Calling!" he said.  
  
"Ron!" my mum called. "Dinner!"  
  
"Uh, coming!" I called back, then frantically poked some more buttons, shutting the thing off.  
  
I decided not to tell my dad that it still came on. It was actually kind of interesting, to hear the kinds of stuff Muggles listened too. Hermione would find it "educational". I suddenly stopped on the stairs.  
  
I had this weird feeling. All of a sudden, I really missed Hermione. That had never happened before.  
  
Had it?  
  
**************************  
  
I was actually already awake when the box started singing. I jumped out of bed, and went to listen.  
  
~~This is how you remind me of what I really am  
  
This is how you remind me of what I really am  
  
It's not like you to say sorry  
  
I was waiting on a different story  
  
This time I'm mistaken  
  
For handing you a heart worth breaking'  
  
And I've been wrong, I've been down  
  
Into the bottom of every bottle  
  
These five words in my head  
  
Scream, "Are we having fun yet?"  
  
Yet, yet, are we having fun yet?  
  
Yet, yet, are we having fun yet?  
  
Yet, yet, are we having fun yet?  
  
Yet, yet~~  
  
Not bad. The guy said it was by some group called "Nickelback".  
  
Muggles are weird.  
  
The next morning, a tawny owl arrived with The Daily Prophet, and a letter for me.  
  
Dear Ron,  
  
How are you? America is wonderful. I've learned so much about the people, and the culture is fascinating. Really wish you could be here, and Harry, too, even though the Dursley's wouldn't let him. I would love to come to your house for the rest of the holidays. Please write back soon!  
  
Hope to see you soon!  
  
Love, Hermione  
  
I showed the letter to my mum, who thought Hermione coming here for the rest of the holidays would be a great idea. There was only about a week of left, anyway.  
  
By that evening, I felt great. Hermione was coming on Wednesday, only two days away!  
  
******************************  
  
The Muggle box stopped singing, and I wasn't sure why. But it /had/ been kinda annoying, since it woke me up every night. On Wednesday, I woke up at 5, I was so excited. Which was weird, because it had been years since I had gotten that excited over anything.  
  
Hermione was still the same. Her face was flushed from excitement, and her hair was just as bushy as always. But for some reason, she looked completely different.  
  
"Ron!" she shouted, hugging me. Then she looked embarrassed and she let go. "Sorry," she blushed.  
  
I was taken aback. Hermione? /Blushing?/  
  
Weird.  
  
******************************************  
  
That was a bit awkward, but the rest of the afternoon was great. I showed Hermione a bit about Quidditch, and she helped me finish that damn Potions essay.  
  
That night, we were in my room, just kind of talking. When the box started singing again.  
  
Hermione looked at me. "What is that?" she asked.  
  
"I'll show you, c'mon!" I said, yanking her out of the room. We stopped in front of the box, and Hermione listened.  
  
This one I almost wish I hadn't heard. It kind of scared me, in a way.  
  
~~She rolls the windows down,  
  
and she talks over the sound  
  
of the cars that pass us by,  
  
and I don't know why  
  
but she's changed my mind.  
  
Would you look at her?  
  
She looks at me.  
  
She's got me thinking about her constantly,  
  
but she don't know how I feel.  
  
And as she carries on  
  
without a doubt,  
  
I wonder if  
  
she's figured out.  
  
I'm crazy for this girl.  
  
Yeah, I'm crazy for this girl.~~  
  
Hermione was watching me, and I was staring back at her. We couldn't say anything.  
  
~~She was the one to hold me  
  
the night the sky fell down,  
  
and what was I thinking when  
  
the world didn't end?  
  
Why didn't I know  
  
what I know now?  
  
Would you look at her?  
  
She looks at me.  
  
She's got me thinking about her constantly,  
  
but she don't know how I feel.  
  
And as she carries on  
  
without a doubt,  
  
I wonder if  
  
she'll figure out.  
  
I'm crazy for this girl.  
  
Yeah, I'm crazy for this girl.  
  
And right now,  
  
Right now  
  
face to face,  
  
face to face  
  
all my fears  
  
all my fears  
  
pushed aside.  
  
And right now  
  
I'm ready to spend the rest of my life with you.  
  
Would you look at her?  
  
She looks at me.  
  
She's got me thinking about her constantly, but she don't know how I feel.  
  
And as she carries on  
  
without a doubt,  
  
I wonder if  
  
she's figured out.  
  
I'm crazy for this girl.  
  
Yeah, I'm crazy for this girl.  
  
Would you look at her?  
  
She looks at me.  
  
She's got me thinking about her constantly,  
  
but she don't know how I feel.  
  
And as she carries on  
  
without a doubt,  
  
I wonder if  
  
she's figured out.  
  
I'm crazy for this girl.  
  
Yeah, I'm crazy for this girl.~~  
  
"That's just weird!" I gasped.  
  
"Ron, what is it?" Hermione asked.  
  
"That...thing is reading my mind!" I blurted. Then I realized what I had said.  
  
"Ron, it's just a-" she stopped. "-boom box...Ron, what do you mean?" she asked.  
  
I looked down at the floor, blushing like crazy.  
  
"Well, I don't know....I just...I guess...you, you kind of..IguesswhatI'mtryingtosayHermioneisthatIlikeyou."  
  
Ok, lame, I know, but what else was I supposed to say?  
  
"Really, Ron?" Hermione asked.  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Well," she said. "I guess....you....I kind of like you too."  
  
We looked at each other.  
  
And then we kissed.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Mojobubbles: YAY! Our first Harry Potter fic, and it's done!  
  
Y. Mojobubbles: Yeppers! Make sure that you review, it makes us happy, and happy Horney Corney Hentai Rabid Fangirls are a good thing.  
  
^_~  
  
BTW, if you liked this story and are a fan of Yu-Gi-Oh, the crossover is here: http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1192034 


End file.
